


Fang

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry visits Hagrid. Someone unexpected is already there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fang

"See you guys tonight" he said before heading towards Hagrids hut.

He truly loved his friends but lately Ron and Hermione well they acted like they were on their honey moon already.

They tried to keep it down, but didn't always succeed. He honestly couldn't blame them however as the war was over, they were back for their 8th year at Hogwarts and everything was going well.

Quickly he arrived at Hagrids place, knocking on the door.

Within a few seconds footsteps were heard and Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry! Great to see ya again. Come on in" the giant man said, leading him inside.

Here he screeched to a stop. Because normally only Hagrid and Fang were inside, but now there was a blond young man.

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly, before opening his eyes again.

Yes his mind wasn't playing a trick on him. There was Draco Malfoy, his lap full of the big dog, which he was petting and scratching the ears from.

"Malfoy?" he said, well more sputtered.

"Potter" Draco nodded, only to ignore him further and focus all attention on Fang again.

And so the three of them spent the afternoon. Harry and Hagrid catching up, about how the year was so far and how it was going with his friends and Malfoy, no Draco as Hagrid had scolded both of them for using last names, petting and coddling Fang.

Eventually the sun began to set down and Hagrid made them both go back to the castle.

Harry hugged Hagrid one last time, promising next time he would bring Hermione and Ron too, before starting the awkward walk back to the castle together with Draco Malfoy.

"So.. I didn't know you loved dogs." he eventually spoke up, not being able to stand the silence.

"I didn't. It helps me." Draco didn't explain any further and Harry decided not to ask further as by the expression on the others face it wouldn't be appreciated.

They silently walked into the castle. When they were in front of the Great hall, they both looked at the other, before Draco did some sort of strange wave with his hand.

"Well bye" and with those words Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower.

His head filled with all sort of thoughts and each centering around Draco Malfoy.


End file.
